


Crystal

by papyruspie



Series: TNG High School AU [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, But it won’t be good for Lore, Gen, I don’t know where this is going really, Not really a good friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papyruspie/pseuds/papyruspie
Summary: Crystal nodded. “Cool. I just moved here. Wanna be friends?”Who was this person? She was nothing like anyone Lore had ever known. And against his better judgment maybe, he said “Sure”.
Relationships: Data & Lore (Star Trek), Lore & Crystaline Entity (Star Trek)
Series: TNG High School AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073417
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I don’t know what this is going to turn out as really, it might end up a short thing, or a long one haha.
> 
> Making the Crystalline Entity a character was an idea I had for this High School AU for a while, and I just was hit with inspiration to start writing about them and Lore meeting, sooooo... here you go.

** Ch 1 **

They were beautiful, in an ethereal kind of way. Dark brown skin, long white hair in locs, and black eyes like the depths of space. The first day back at school after Christmas break, and they walked right up to Lore and said, “I’m Crystal. I go by she/they pronouns. You?”

Lore didn’t know what to say for a second. She was so direct. He’d never seen them at school before... they must be new. “Lore. He/him.” 

Crystal nodded. “Cool. I just moved here. Wanna be friends?”

Who was this person? She was nothing like anyone Lore had ever known. And against his better judgment maybe, he said “Sure”.

* * *

Crystal found Lore by his locker at lunch. 

“Hey,” they said. “Do you want to eat together? I haven’t met anyone else to be friends with yet... there’s just something about you, Lore.”

“Oh- uh, thanks. You’re pretty interesting too,” he replied. 

“Thank you,” she smiled. “Shall we head to the cafeteria?”

“Yeah,”

* * *

Lore learned a lot about Crystal that day. They were a betazoid. That kind of weirded Lore out, he didn’t like how betazoids could read thoughts. Not that she could read his thoughts, but she said she was able to get an impression of what was on his mind. Lore wasn’t sure if they had been joking or not.

Crystal also had a big appetite. She ate more than what he thought was typical for a betazoid, but... whatever. They were surprisingly understanding of him being an android. It didn’t bother her. She actually found it really interesting, said she was “Glad to have such a cool new friend”. Lore told Crystal about Data too, and they were amused by the idea of the twins, asking if they’d ever pretended to be each other and such. Which yes, they had, but not very often... and it had been years. 

Conversation flowed easily between the two of them, surprising Lore himself. He never thought he’d open up so much to anyone. There really just was something about his new friend...

New friend, though. He was beginning to like the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, pretty short first chapter haha... but that just felt like a good place to end it :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I hasn’t posted this chapter yet, oops. Happy 2021!!

** Ch 2 **

“You have made a friend?” Data blinked in surprise as the brothers walked home from school.

“Don’t be so surprised,” Lore muttered. “So what, you’ve been making friends with a whole group of people, am I not allowed to have one single friend?”

“Of course not, brother,” Data shook his head. “I would be happy for you if I was able.”

“Thanks.”

Data tilted his head. “However, I must also express my concern. Crystal is in my English class, and they were being rather disruptive, especially considering it was only the first English class of the semester.”

“Oh? And what’s so wrong with that? Not everybody is a perfect student like you...”

“That is true,” Data agreed. “I would still suggest caution with your newfound friendship though.”

“Well, I think it might be a good thing! Me and Crystal, being friends. She’s different... she gets me.”

“I will not stop you, brother. I can only hope that Crystal will be as good a friend to you as my friends have been to me.”

* * *

And as the weeks went by, Lore would have to say Crystal was a good friend. Probably better than any of Data’s friends. The most surprising thing he found out about her was that, while she didn’t share his same dislike for humans, she didn’t care for them either. 

“Lots of nasty thoughts,” they shook their head. “I can certainly see why you’d hate them... it’s ridiculous how many people here are  _ afraid  _ of you and Data.”

“Well, we’ve gotten used to it... except now Data’s found some lovely friends, who aren’t like other humans apparently.”

“Do you believe that?”

“I’m not entirely sure,” Lore sighed. “He’s happier now... even has a human boyfriend. I mean, I guess not all of them are bad... seems pretty obvious in hindsight,” he laughed.

“Really?” Crystal asked. “After all they’ve done to hurt you? I could tell that first day here that you were just as alone as I was.”

“I don’t know, Crystal, I don’t know!” He groaned.

“Well, I don’t know either,” they shrugged. “Just thought you might.”

_ What is that all about?  _ Lore wondered for a brief second before resuming their conversation. 

“Yeah, whatever...” he added meaningfully.

“A-greed,” Crystal drawled. “Wanna skip bio? It’s been so boring lately.”

“Don’t we have a test today?” Lore asked.

“Yeah, so...?” Her eyes flashed with anger. “I’m sure you’re doing fine in that class, and I don’t even care about my marks, so what does it  _ really _ matter Lore?”

“I guess it doesn’t,” he replied, somewhat reluctantly. He just knew he’d be in trouble with his dad once it was discovered he missed a test. Plus, Lore might not care about much, but he did want to get out of high school, and into some kind of job that he’d enjoy. 

He didn’t really want to argue with Crystal though, so off they went, aimlessly walking around and stepping into a few shops, but buying nothing. It was a pleasant time, and Lore stopped worrying about what his father would say.

_ To hell with him anyway!  _ He thought, thinking of how “Often Wrong” Soong had rarely been there for his sons. 

They had fun! That was all that really mattered. He had someone who could understand him, and that meant life was  _good_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, ooooh, the typical skipping class. Oh my, what horrible behaviour. Idk. It’s worse since they’re missing a test. Lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, another chapter? Yes! Lol.

** Ch 3 **

“Lore, I am concerned about you,” Data stated that weekend.

“Why?”

“Ms. Rileigh asked me about you after my biology class. She said you didn’t show up for your class... you missed a test, Lore. Were you aware of that?”

“Of  _ course  _ I was aware! What does it matter though?”

“Your grades are rather important. If you do not continue to do well in school, you will not be able to achieve any career you like.”

Lore sighed. “Why the fuck are we even in school? It’s not like it’s difficult at all for us.”

“I believe the true experience here is learning to interact with other life forms, brother. We have both established relationships with our peers now. Something I would be glad about, if I could be.”

“I guess so,” Lore reluctantly agreed. “But it doesn’t mean I care about my marks when I can literally get 100% on anything.”

“I suppose there is truth to your statement. There is no challenge in schoolwork for us. However, I would still suggest to keep getting good marks.”

“Of course you would,” Lore muttered.

Data looked at his brother, eyes wide in surprise. “Is there something wrong with what I said?”

“Data, you’re the favourite child. So  _perfect_.  Of course you’re going to tell me the typical ‘good’ thing to do. I really don’t care, ok?!”

Data stared at Lore as if seeing a different person. “I regret that we have drifted apart,” he said. “I cannot claim that I have no part in that. I should have tried to spend more time with you, but instead I chose to focus on my friends.”

Lore stared back at Data, unsure what to think. Truthfully, he did miss his brother. How things used to be. They had always had each other, no matter what they faced at school. Not anymore... 

Emotions were sucky sometimes. Lore wanted to tell Data that yes, they drifted apart and could they change that? But pride prevented him. He didn’t want to be the one to admit that he cared about what happened. But... Data surely wouldn’t say that, being Mr. “I Do Not Have Feelings”. So if Lore said nothing, nothing would happen. 

Lore swallowed hard. He wasn’t able to get the words out.


End file.
